4 Daters and Casanova
My 9th fanfic! Commentary is acceptable! I'd also like to give credit to FirstDrellSpectre for the title and Jokeman20 for dialogue assistance! Enjoy! Because Lincoln,Leon, Lori, and Lucy have a boyfriend/girlfriend, Leni, Luan, and Lynn all wish that they would have a boyfriend as well. They went on a dating website and found the perfect boy to ask out on a date. However, they later find out that they're asking out the same boy on the date and end up having a fight. PROLOGUE (The scene starts off with Leni, Luan, and Lynn laying on the couch, all bored. Lynn then sighs. She then sees a remote on the floor, and makes tiresome attempts to grab it) Leni: Guys? Luan and Lynn: What? Leni: Why are we laying on this couch again? (Lynn then quickly glares at Leni) Lynn: You know why, snob! We have nothing to do! Leni: Maybe we can play pretend- Luan and Lynn: No! Leni: Stare at the birds outside- Luan and Lynn: No! Leni: Um, read books- Lynn: NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO DO WHAT YOU WANT! WHEN WE SAY NO, WE MEAN IT! NOW SHUT UP! SNOB! (Leni's eyes then fill up with tears. She turns around, puts her face on the couch and cries) Luan: Um, isn't that kinda... harsh? Lynn: Yelling is the best way to stop an idiot from annoying you. Yes, she's sensitive, has a heart of gold, or whatever, but she's just... (sighs), dumb. Luan: Well yeah, but still- Lynn: Okay, no more talking please. (Lynn lays back down and sighs. Suddenly, she sees Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy) Lynn: Oh hey, guys! Lincoln: (notices Lynn) Hey, Lynn! What's up? (Lynn then notices the fancy shirts/dresses Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy are wearing) Lynn: Why are you guys wearing those? Lincoln: The clothes we have on? Oh, we're just going on a date. Lynn: Ooh... With who? Lincoln: I'm going on my first date with Paige, Lucy's going on her first date with Silas,leon is going with Hexella, and Lori's- Lori: Going on a date with Bobby. Lincoln: Wait, what? Bobby, along with Ronnie Anne just moved away, remember? Lori: I know, Lincoln! I mean on the internet. Have you not heard of online dating? Lincoln: Well, why bothering a dress if you're dating online? Lori: Because I can! Lincoln: (sighs) Whatever... Lori: Moving on. (She goes by the computer) Lynn: Welp, good luck on your dates! Luan: Yeah, you'll need it! Lynn: I don't need your input, horse! (Lincoln and Lucy leave as Lynn lays back down on the couch and sighs) Lynn: If only we have someone to hang out with besides our family... (Lynn suddenly gets an idea) Lynn: Wait a minute... Maybe we can... Luan: How? (Lynn whispers in Luan's ear) Luan: Works for me! (Lynn and Luan run upstairs. After they do that, Leni stops crying and gets up) Leni: I wonder what's going on? CHAPTER 1 (Lynn is in her room, opening up her computer) Lynn: Well, here goes nothing! (Lynn goes on the internet and enters a dating website) Lynn: Let's see now... (Lynn scrolls down to find the most attractive boy) Lynn: Ooh! He should work out just fine! Let's see... His name is Hector Attractica, he is 6 feet 5 in, blah blah blah.... Yeah, he should work out well! (Lynn clicks the invite button) Meanwhile... Luan: Let's see what happens next! (Luan finds the same guy Lynn found and finds a Invite button. She clicks it, inviting him over. Unbeknownst to her, Lynn has already invited him. Later, Lynn and Luan both exit their rooms with their laptops on their hands) Luan and Lynn: Time to wait for my date! Lynn: Wait a minute, you're on a date too? Luan: You betcha! Lynn: Awkward. Lynn: Well, at least you aren't dating- Luan: Hector Attractica? Lynn: Yeah, him- Wait a minute... YOU'RE DATING HIM!? Luan: Yup! Better date than never! laughs Get it? Lynn: But you're not dating him! I am! I invited him first! Luan: Welp, sorry. I don't care who invites him first! Still going to date him! (Laughs) (Lynn then clutches her fists as her body shivers in anger) Lynn: Oh no... GET BACK HERE! (Lynn then charges towards Luan and tackles her, making both of them call downstairs) Lynn: I INVITED HIM FIRST, SO WHO'S GOING ON THE DATE!? ME OR YOU!? Luan: Well, let's let him decide! Lynn: I know he's gonna pick me, since I invited him first- (Suddenly, Lynn and Luan hear typing) Luan and Lynn: Huh? (They look at each and walk up to the typing noise, only to find Leni on the SAME dating site Lynn and Luan went on) Luan: Leni, what are you doing? Leni: Hm? (Turns around and notices Luan and Lynn) Oh hello, guys! Remember when you said if only we can have someone to hang out with us? Luan: Uh, yeah? Leni: Well, I went on this invite-y website and I found a handsome person who can join our playdate. Lynn: And who's that? Leni: I think his name is... Hector Attractica? Yeah, that's his name. (Suddenly, Luan and Lynn's eyes begin twitching in rage) Leni: (noticing their faces) What? (Suddenly, Lynn and Luan tackle Leni) Leni: Hey! What's your problem?! (They refuse to answer Leni's question and continue attacking her and each other. They then form a dust cloud as they move around the house, fighting. After a moment, Lynn grabs Luan and Leni and throws them at the wall) Lynn: ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP! I AM THE ONE GOING ON THE DATE! NOT YOU TWO IDIOTS, BECAUSE I INVITED HIM FIRST AND HE DESERVES TO BE WITH ME! Luan: You know, it's not about who invites him first, it's about who's the most attractive, and he's definitely not gonna pick you, because you're not even that attractive! Lynn: That's what you think! (Lynn pushes Luan on the floor) Luan: Ow! Lynn: Plus, you're not that attractive either! Luan: Is that so? stomps on Lynn's foot Lynn: pain Ow! in fury Lynn: Yes! That's so! (Lynn punches Luan in the face, pushing her to Leni, making both of them hit the wall and fall into the floor) Leni: Yeah! (Takes off her sandal and throws it at Lynn) (Lynn dodges the sandal, then glares at Leni) Lynn: Oh, you wanna join the brawl, eh? Leni: Bring it! (Water then douses her and Lynn) Lynn: (sputters) Hey! (They turn and see that it was Luan's doing) Luan: Water are you guys looking at? (laughs) (Lynn and Leni tackle Luan and make a dust cloud covering them as they move around the house, fighting) (The dust cloud then moved upstairs. They went into Lynn and Lucy's room. Lynn pushes Luan and Leni to Lucy's bed. Luan and Leni get up, grabs Lynn and throw her at Lucy's bed, damaging it) (Lynn grabs one of Lucy's poem books and throws it at Luan. Luan dodges it and it instead hits Leni) Leni: Ow! (Lynn tackles Luan, making her hit Leni, and then throws both of them in Lori and Leni's room) Lynn: Had enough? Luan: (Off-screen) Nope! (Luan, who is off-screen, throws Lori's laptop at Lynn, injuring her face) Lynn: (angry) Oh, that tears it! (Lynn charges towards Luan and tackles her, making her hit a table where Lori and Leni's makeup is) Lynn: Dang it. Leon: Can you all SHUT UP!?!? IM TRYING TO Bleep Hexella (The makeup falls on Lynn and Luan) Lynn and Luan: (Coughs) Lynn: Gosh! I hate makeup! Luan: Wait, where's Leni? Lynn: I don't know! (Suddenly, they hear the door open and Leni talking to someone) Lynn and Luan: Huh? Meanwhile... (The scene then shows Leni talking to someone) Leni: You see, I'm Leni and I like fashion. Lynn: What is she doing? (Lynn and Luan take a peek, but it then reveals that Leni is talking to the guy Lynn, Luan, and Leni invited, Hector) Hector: So... I saw that there's more of you, since they invited me to the same house you invited me. (Lynn and Luan state at Leni with their eyes twitching) Lynn: (angry) I'm going to... (Lynn grabs Luan and throws her at Leni) Leni: Oh, I have to get something. (unknowingly get out of the way) (Luan crashes onto the floor instead) Hector: Hey! What's going on? (Luan slowly rises her head) Luan: Um... Lynn: Well... (Leni arrives with a raw egg) Leni: Alright, now what I was- (Suddenly, Leni sees Luna and Lynn) Leni: What are you two doing?! Luan: Uh... Nothing? Leni: Nothing... or Something!? Lynn: Oh, what do you know? Hector: Uh... Leni, what are these two girls talking- (Leni grabs Hector's hand) Leni: Just don't worry about them, let's just head to the dining room... (Leni leads Hector to the dining room) CHAPTER 2 (The next scene then cuts to Leni and Hector at the the dining table) Hector: So, what do you have eat around here? Leni: Oh, (reveals raw egg) these. Wanna bite? Hector: Hard pass. Leni: You passed something hard? Hector: What? No! I mean that I'm not hungry. Leni: Oh... Guess they're all for me then... (Leni then takes a bite out of to the raw egg and chews with her mouth closed. Hector is slightly disturbed by looking at her eat it raw) Hector: (slightly disturbed) Uh... Is there anything else you eat BESIDES eggs? Leni: Oh, yeah! I do! Hold on. (Leni then gets up and heads somewhere to get other food. Without Leni looking, Luan sneaks up behind Hector and grabs him. She then immediately runs upstairs into her and Luna's room and slams the door shut) Luan: Hi there! Hector: Uh... Hi? Luan: Everything okay? Hector: (confused and nervous) Uh... Yes? I guess... Luan: Okay! Hector: So, what's your name? Luan: Luan! Hector: Nice to meet you! Luan: Nice to meet you too! (He goes to shake Luan's hand, but got shocked) Luan: (Holds a joy-buzzer) I've heard a lot of buzz about you! Laughs Get it? (Hector then rubs his hand) Hector: Uh... I have to use the bathroom! See ya! (Hector rushes out of Luan's room and closes it) Hector: I gotta get outta here! (Hector begins running towards the stairs, when suddenly, Lynn grabs him and drags him into her and Lucy's room) Lynn: Don't go away! I thought I could talk to you. Hector: About how to get away from your siblings or friends or whatever they are- Lynn: Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! Siblings? Friends? No, no, no! They're not my siblings or friends! They're my pets who somehow have a crush on you! Luan and Leni: (off-screen) What?! Hector: I don't see how? They're humans just like you. Lynn: Here! Let me tell you a story... Long ago, when I was 4, 20 days before my birthday, I was driving a car to the pet store. Once I parked, I hopped out of my car to look for a pet. None of them looked interesting, except one... What I saw in this gold cage was a wild Leni Loud. It looked really cute, so I decided to buy it and the cashier said it's free. I took it anyway, and as time goes on, I fed it eggs, sang it lullabies, give it goodnight kisses, all of that stuff. 69 days later, me and my pet Leni were in the desert, looking for a barn to steal more eggs. Then all the sudden, I heard this sound from a distance: (Imitates Neighing). I was wondering, "What's that sound?", so me and my Leni followed the neighing sound and I found the stupidest, ugliest, most annoying horse by the name of Luan Loud. For some odd reason, my brain decided "Hey, let's keep it! It looks attractive!". And then, I adopted it like I adopted my Leni. Nowadays, they go out to attack people inside and outside this house. I try to control my pets, but it never works. So, that's how I got my pets! By the way, there's nothing to worry about now. (Lynn runs up to the door and locks it) Lynn: You're safe with me. Luan: That's what you think! (Suddenly, Luan then begins hitting the locked door with something Luan: Come on, open! (Lynn grabs Hector and hides herself and Hector under Lynn's bed) Hector: What are you...? Lynn: (Covers his mouth) Shh! (Lynn and Lucy's door starts to develop cracks) Luan: Come out, Lynn! (The door's cracks begin larger and larger, until Luan makes a huge hole using Leni as her weapon) Luan: Lynn? Leni: (head hurting thanks to Luan hitting her head against the door) Ow... I need an ice pack... (She goes by the window to look outside) Luan: Hm... She's not outside. Leni: You don't supposed she turned invisible? (Gasps) Luan: That's impossible, Leni! (Suddenly, Hector is starting to feel like sneezing) Hector: (About to sneeze) Ah... ah.... Uh-oh. Ah... (Lynn stares at Hector, reading that he will sneeze.However, Hector ends up sighing instead of sneezing) Lynn: (in relief) Phew! Hector: Choo! (Luan and Leni hear it. They walk slowly up to Lynn's bed and look under it. Lynn curls herself up, hiding Vector in front of her while sweating in fear.) Luan: Meh! It's probably nothing! Leni: Yeah... (Luan and Leni rise their heads up and walk away from the bed) Luan: Let's go! (Luan and Leni leave the room as Lynn and Hector get up from under the bed) Lynn: Close one! Lynn: Now where were we...? Hector: Uh, aren't you gonna help me escape this abomination? Lynn: Oh, right! Sorry! Anyways, I know exactly how to get you outta here... Hector: How? Lynn: Just follow me... (Lynn walks out of her room as Hector follows her) Hector: Where are we going? Lynn: Outside... (Lynn and Hector leave the house. Lynn then for some odd reason heads towards Vanzilla) Lynn: Close call. (to Hector) Now, where were we? Hector: Um, can you drive? Lynn: Maybe... Hector: You're not under 16, are you? Because you have to be 16 and up to drive a vehicle. Lynn: (lying) Uh... No! Of course I'm not! I'm over 16... He-he... Hector: Okay, so where are we going? Lynn: Just follow me... (Lynn hops in Vanzilla and Hector follows her. Unbeknownst to Lynn, Leni and Luan are heading outside, only to see both of them) CHAPTER 3 (Lynn is now in the driver's seat as Hector is on the passenger one) Lynn: So, where do you want to go? Hector: A specific place... (Lynn looks at the pedals, with a somewhat worried face since she doesn't know how to drive) (Lynn looks at the pedals, with a somewhat worried face since she doesn't know how to drive) Lynn: Sure, I can take you. (Then all the sudden, Leni and Luan get in front of Vanzilla) Leni: Hold it right there! Luan: Where do you think going, Boy-stealer?! Lynn: Uh... Hector? You might wanna buckle up immediately... Hector: Why? (Lynn looks at the lever. She plans on getting away, but is too scared to do it since she is inexperienced) Hector: Is something wrong? Lynn: (In her head, nervous) How does my parents and Lori use the lever to drive? I... Think it's supposed to be pushed front? (Lynn pushes the lever front and presses her foot on the pedal, but then ends up driving backwards) Lynn: Dang it! Hector: Hold on! You said you're over 16, so you're supposed to be good at driving, right!? Lynn: Well, I... uh.... Well, you see... The truth is... I'm not over 16, I'm 13 years old... (Hector gasps) Lynn: I know, I lied! Look, the truth is... I have a HUGE crush on you, and my pets do too, and I wanted to keep you away from them since I invited you first. Also, I did this, just to get away from my pets. Hector: Really? Luan: Liar! (Lynn suddenly sees Luan and Leni on bikes, catching up to Lynn and Hector) Lynn: Come on! (Grabs Hector's hand and runs) (As Lynn and Hector hop off Vanzilla, Vanzilla crashes into someone's house) Hector: Where are we going? Lynn: No, questions! Let's just get outta here! (Lynn and Hector run out of the neighborhood as Leni and Luan chase them with their bikes) Luan: Get back here! (Lynn, while running, is getting tired from the running. She rapidly looks around for something to ride in like a bike) Lynn: There's gotta be something to ride in. (Suddenly, Lynn sees a kid getting off his bike and heading inside his house. This gives Lynn an idea) Lynn: Hm... (Lynn takes the bike. She looks around to find something else, only to find a cart left on the sidewalk) Lynn: Perfect! (The scene then skips to Lynn riding on the bike with the cart with Hector sitting in connected to it. Lynn then rides her bike all the way to the city of Royal Woods) Lynn: Gotta make a break for it. (Lynn enters the city. Luan and Leni notice that as they were chasing her and Hector) Leni: Aw, shoot! She made it! Luan: Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't continue going after her... Leni: What do you mean? Luan: I have a plan! Meanwhile... (Lynn is riding on the sidewalk) Lynn: Looks like nothing can stop me now! (Then suddenly, two people wearing costumes of an ogre and a donkey show up in front of her and Hector) Lynn: What the-? (Suddenly, the two people then begin to sing the ABC song) Ogre: (singing at the same time as the donkey) ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYX! Now I know my ABCs, next time Hector won't you sing with... Donkey: (singing at the same time as the ogre) ABCDEFG, (blocked off by cars beeping) Y-O-U! (blocked off by cars beeping)! Now I know my 12Cs, next time Hector won't you led with... (The Ogre and Donkey take off their costumes, revealing the Ogre to be Luan while revealing the Donkey to be Leni) Luan and Leni: ME! (Luan and Leni charge towards Lynn) Lynn: Uh-oh! (Leni and Luan tackle Lynn and makes the bike and Hector fall over. Really tired of the fighting, Hector finally stands up to them) Hector: All right, That's enough! (Leni, Luan, and Lynn stop fighting and turns towards Hector) Leni: Is there something wrong? Hector: Well apparently, yes! With all of you! Lynn: Well, you're not hurt, so what's the problem? Hector: Well, the problem is, is that all of you are freaking weird! (Looks at Leni) Eating raw eggs... (Looks at Luan) Doing that dumb buzzer prank... (Looks at Lynn) and lying about herself being over 16 and tried to drive at the age of 13! (The three sisters look at each other guilt) Hector: And apparently, because of that, I never wanted to date some dumb and disgusting blonde, an idiotic jokester, and some ignorant jock that has "pets"! Leni and Luan: (to Lynn) What?! Lynn: (sheepishly) Uh... he-he... Hector: Yep! Lynn said that (to Leni) you were a wild creature that Lynn had to feed with raw eggs, sing lullabies, and give kisses and all of that, while (to Luan) you were an attractive horse-like creature living in the desert. Luan: Is that true, Lynn?! Lynn: (reluctantly gives up) Yes... Leni: But why? Lynn: You see, my pets... The reason I believed I wanted him from you guys is because I invited him first, so I had to tell him that so he can think you're ugly and I'm beautiful. Luan: But that doesn't mean you should insult us like that! Lynn: (mockingly) "But that doesn't mean you should insult us like that!" Luan: (insulted) Oh, you wanna go?! (Leni restrains her) Hector: And since you girls are too weird, I guess I'll have to leave this f- Voice: HECTOR! Hector: Huh? (Hector turns around, only to see a female teenager angry at Hector) Hector: Elisha!? 3 Sisters: (confused) Elisha? Elisha: DID YOU FORGET YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!? (The sisters gasp in shock then glares at Hector. Hector laughs nervously) Hector: Well, you see... I kinda forgot to put Taken on that dating website. Elisha: Well, next time! Remember to put it on! Forget again and we're breaking up! (Elisha and Hector walk away as the sisters stare at them) Luan: Well, that was off. Lynn: Yep! Leni: Wait, so now we're in like this city and if Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy came back, would they think we got eaten by wolves? (What Leni said caused Lynn to be shocked) Lynn: Aw shoot! (Lynn runs off to get back home as Leni and Luan follow her) Luan: Come on! (Lynn, Luan, and Leni exited the city) (Later at the Loud House) (Lynn, Luan, and Leni can see it) Lynn: Almost there... Luan: We can do it. (Suddenly, they see 3 familiar people from far) Leni: What's going on? Luan: I don't know if we're gonna make it in time, Lynn... Lynn: We can and we will! Meanwhile... Lori: (disappointed) Well those employees at that restaurant were rude! Lincoln: Yeah, and I swear, I never want to go back there ever again! Lucy: I rather be buried alive in a cemetery than stay at a place with rude waiters. Luan: Uh, guys, look! Lynn: What now? Luan: I think I see something. Lynn: What? Leni: Where? (Luan then points to Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy) Luan: There! Lynn: It's Lincoln, Lori and Lucy! Eh, they probably won't notice is when we get inside though. Luan: Are you sure? Lynn: Oh, I'm sure! Luan: Well, okay! (Leni, Luan, and Lynn went to the backyard) Luan: Now what? Leni: I don't know. (Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy then enter the house) Lori: Made it back. Lori: Leni! Luan! Lynn! We're back from our dates! (Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy don't hear them) Lincoln: Where are they? Lucy: Maybe they're in their- (Lynn, Luan, and Leni enter the house from the backyard) Lynn: Hey, guys! Luan: Look who's here! Lincoln: Hey, guys! How was it while we're gone? Lynn: Eh, it was good. Lincoln: You behaved well and not get into- Lori: Now hold on, Lincoln! Lincoln: What is it, Lori? Lori: Just needed to make sure they didn't actually cause trouble. (To Leni, Luan, and Lynn) Did you behave? Luan: Well, you see... we... Lynn: Yes! We behaved! Lori: You didn't break anything? Lynn: Nope! Lori: Make a huge mess in our rooms? Lynn: Nope! Lori: Annoy our neighbors for no apparent reason? Lynn: Nope! Lori: Huh, it looks like you guys did behave! Lynn: We sure did! (to Leni and Luan) Right, guys? Leni and Luan: (nervously) Yep! Lori: Good, because I was going to drive you guys to Burpin Burger as a reward for good behavior. Lynn: Oh cool- Wait, what? With Vanzilla? Lori: Well, duh! It's literally the only vehicle we have. So what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Lincoln, Lori, and Lucy exit the house as Lynn, Leni, and Luan look at each other with shocked faces) Lynn: We're screwed... THE END EPILOGUE (The next scene then shows Hector on his computer, changing his profile) Hector: (sighs) Next time, never forget to update your profile... Category:Episodes